Pilihanku
by HAYUMAA
Summary: Gray memang patah hati saat mengetahui pilihan yang diberikan Lucy untuk Natsu. Tapi Erza datang sebagai penerangnya, dan menegaskan jika ia bukanlah seorang lelaki yang menerima kekalahan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Gray tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis terpenting dalam hidupnya / One shoot / RnR / First Fict Fairy Tail, untuk Gruvia-lovers


Perasaan menyesal, adalah perasaan yang paling dibenci oleh seorang Gray Fullbuster. Lelaki penyandang _mage ice_ di Fairy Tail.

Dirinya memang kuat, dan kekalahan bukanlah sebuah ideologi hidupnya. Menang, apapun yang terjadi adalah salah satu _motto_ dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan akan memilih bertarung secara mati-matian ketimbang ia harus disibukan dengan sosok gadis _mage_ air yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi isi pikirannya ... Juvia Lockser.

Ia benci jika ia harus mengakui perasaannya pada Juvia, karena bagi Gray gadis yang ia pandang selama ini hanya Lucy Heartfillia semata, gadis yang ia sayangi diam-diam, dan gadis yang sudah dimiliki Natsu Dragnell.

Gray benci mengenal kalah, namun ia tidak bisa menolak jika kekalahannya ditentukan oleh Lucy. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengelak perasaan gadis itu untuk kebahagiannya.

"Gray- _sama_ ..."

Suara itu membuat dada Gray bertalu dua kali kecepatannya. Juvia, gadis dengan rambut biru lautnya kini sudah berada dibelakang badannya secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

Saya pendatang baru di fanfict Fairy Tail, dan saya benar-benar baru mengenal karakter anime ini secara ketidak sengajaan.

Persembahan untuk para Gruvia-lovers, entahlah alasan saya suka dengan couple ini. Yang jelas saya selalu suka karakter yang banyak kemiripan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ...

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Story © Tabarineka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gray selalu berpikir, apa perasaan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan untuk Juvia, gadis _partner_ dalam misinya. Gadis itu juga menyukainya secara terang-terangan dan Gray paham betul bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya.

Hanya saja ...

" _Lupakan Lucy, Gray! Lagi pula Lucy lah yang mengatakan jika ia lebih baik memilih Natsu sebagai tujuan hidupnya. Mulai sekarang, lihatlah Juvia... apa kau tidak akan menyesal terkurung dalam kesedihan dan membiarkan Juvia jatuh di tangan Lyon? Kupikir kau benci dengan kekalahan."_

Awalnya, Gray benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Erza Scarlet padanya, hanya saja semakin beriringnya waktu, semakin otaknya mencerna, dan ia akhirnya paham dengan sendirinya. Juvia, apa ia benar dengan ucapan Erza beberapa waktu lalu itu?

Ketika Lyon memegang lengan Juvia, ia bahkan sering merasa panas. Terlebih saat dimana Juvia mengajaknya makan malam, dan Lyon muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk menawarkan diri agar Juvia pergi makan bersama dengannya. Tapi, apakah benar jika itu yang dinamakan perasaan lebih dari sayang? Jika harus ada bukti lagi, mungkin masih banyak hal yang tanpa disadarinya terjadi begitu saja.

Seperti, saat dimana Juvia yang nyaris terkena serangan bersama Meldy. Dengan refleks badannya berkeinginan untuk melindungi Juvia dan Meldy, walaupun ada Meldy disana tapi tujuan utama Gray saat itu tidak ingin Juvia terkena serangan musuh.

Gray termenung dalam diam, sekarang Juvia selalu saja memiliki alasan utama dipikirannya untuk tetap hadir. Mungkin dengan adanya hubungan antara Lucy dan Natsu membuat pikirannya menjadi terbuka secara terang.

"Gray- _sama_ , kau baik-baik saja?" gumaman Juvia yang kedua kalinya nyaris membuat Gray terlonjak kaget.

Gray sebatas menganggukan kepalanya, jika suasana hatinya yang linglung seperti ini, Gray merasa canggung saat-saat Juvia berada disampingnya.

"Pasti Gray- _sama_ sedang memikirkan Lucy- _san_... Gray- _sama_... benar-benar mencintai Lucy- _san_?"

Gray semakin membungkam mulutnya, setidaknya ia tidak mau lagi mengeluarkan jawaban menusuk seperti beberapa saat yang lalu tepat dimana Erza mulai menceramahinya.

"Aku ... Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun," elak Gray dengan suaranya yang gelisah. Wajar saja Juvia akan menganggap kalimatnya sebuah kebohongan, karena bagaimanapun ia selalu paham dengan segala keadaan Gray.

"Gray- _sama_ tidak bisa membohongi Juvia, Juvia tidak bisa terbodohi dengan jawaban tidak meyakinkan seperti itu!"

Mata hitam itu terbelalak dengan jawaban Juvia, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Juvia tampak berbeda akhir-akhir ini?

"Juvia ... selalu ingin seperti Lucy- _san_ , bisa mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Gray- _sama_ , tapi Juvia tidak bisa seperti itu... benar Gray- _sama_?" gumam Juvia dengan nadanya yang memelan, dan terdengar sendu bersamaan.

Gray harus menelan ludah sebagai bentuk netralisir perasaannya yang campur aduk. Benarkah ia tidak pernah memberikan perhatian pada Juvia, walau gadis itu selalu dekat atau bahkan selalu bersama dengannya? Bahkan Gray tidak pernah menyadari jika sebenarnya pikirannya selalu penuh dengan sosok _mage_ air ini.

"Juvia ..." gumam Gray pelan.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti diantara mereka berdua, dinginnya malam semakin membuat suasana ini nyaris terasa beku.

"Kemarin ... Lyon- _sama_ mengatakan perasaannya"

Entah itu sebuah penjelasan atau pemberitahuan semata, Gray tidak tau dengan jelas. Yang pasti apa yang dikatakan Juvia, membuat emosinya memuncak seketika. Ia sangat takut mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari gadis itu, tapi ia juga harus mendengar respon yang pasti diberikan Juvia.

"Menurut Gray- _sama_ , apa yang harus aku jawab dengan perasaan Lyon- _sama_? ... maafkan Juvia menanyakan hal yang mungkin tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Gray- _sama_ ... hanya saja setelah berpikir jika Gray- _sama_ adalah penuntun hidup Juvia, hingga Juvia bisa bersama Fairy Tail... Juvia berpikir apa jawaban Gray- _sama_ nanti adalah jawaban Juvia juga,"

"Apa kau mencintai Lyon?" tanya Gray bukannya ia menjawab pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung diajukan Juvia padanya.

Juvia tersenyum dalam diam, gadis itu ingin sekali mengatakan 'Tidak' tapi ia tidak mau membuat Lyon bersedih karena perasaan merupakan sebuah gambaran, dan ia sendiri takut jika Gray akan mengadukan ucapannya. Namun jika ia katakan 'Ya', mungkinkah Gray akan baik-baik saja mendengarnya?

"Apa kau mencintaiku... Juvia?" lanjut Gray, dengan sengaja badan telanjangnya ia hadapkan kearah Juvia yang dijalari rona merah sekitar wajahnya.

"Juvia bingung ... Juvia sangat menyayangi Gray- _sama_ , hanya–"

"Kau bukan menyayangiku! Kau mencintaiku Juvia!" sela Gray dengan penuh amarah, giginya bergemeletuk tak karuan.

Walau ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia seperti itu, yang jelas Gray hanya tidak mau mendengar elakan yang akan diucapkan Juvia selanjutnya. Persetan dengan ucapan Erza dan perasaannya yang mengatakan ia sudah bisa berpaling dari Lucy, karena ia... benar-benar merasa takut jika ia akan kehilangan gadis selanjutnya karena keterlambatannya untuk merespon. Ditambah Lyon secara terang-terangan sudah lebih dulu maju mendahuluinya.

"Gray...- _sama_?" gumam Juvia.

"Juvia ... aku ingin kau tolak perasaan Lyon padamu!" tegas Gray dengan wajahnya yang melembut, ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga secepat ini ia dapat mengatakan hal diluar dugaannya sendiri pada Juvia.

"Tapi Lyon- _sama_..."

"Kau yang menolak atau aku akan menghajarnya?!" ulang Gray dengan wajah berganti penuh emosi.

Juvia akhirnya diam, perasaannya memang sangat senang ketika tau secara tidak langsung Gray tidak mau kehilangannya. Bisakah ia menjadi egois sekarang? Disaat ada peluang emas yang mengharuskannya untuk memilih?

"Maafkan aku, Juvia. Hanya, saja ... perlu waktu yang lama untuku memastikan kau akan menjadi _istriku_ kelak."

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N**

Aduh fict ini benar-benar abal _right_? Tapi seriusan aku sangat suka dengan sosok mereka berdua. HIDUP GRUVIA :D wkwk untuk GRUVIA-LOVERS, jangan segan-segan jika kalian ingin mengajak saya chat di PM :') kita bisa saling sharing untuk karakter mereka berdua atau bahkan SasuSaku di Naruto :'D

Mohon responnya tentang fict kedua ini, maaf gaje diakhir ceritanya :p dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha :3 atau bahkan selamat makan :v

TABARINEKA KOUSIZAKI UNDUR DIRI, makasih bagi yang bersedia membaca apalagi memberikan respon nya ;) Bye... sampai bertemu di fict selanjutnya tentang SasuSaku :'D rated M


End file.
